A mobile terminal may be configured to perform various functions. The examples of such various functions may include a data and voice communication function, a function of capturing still or moving images through a camera, a voice storage function, a function of playing music files through a speaker system, an image or video display function, and the like. Some mobile terminals may include an additional function capable of implementing games, and some other mobile terminals may be implemented as a multimedia player. Moreover, recent mobile terminals may receive broadcast or multicast signals, thereby allowing a user to view video or television programs.
Furthermore, efforts for supporting and enhancing the functions of the mobile terminal have been continued. The foregoing efforts may include the improvement of software and hardware as well as the change or improvement of structural elements constituting a mobile terminal.
In addition, owing to the foregoing improvement, a mobile terminal may be provided with a camera including a plurality of lenses to capture a subject at a plurality of focal points through the camera.